Can't escape my love
by Kairi0020
Summary: Rei is Tsunade's daughter and she is pulled in Orochimaru's plan to take over the Leaf Village. First 4 Chapters.


Profile...  
Name: Rei Uchiha  
Age: 17 (Kabuto is 19)  
Hair: Black/Blue  
Eyes: Dark Blue and sharingan  
about you: you care about sasuke, because he is the last of your clan. You also are the daughter of the fifth hokage Tsunade. You father was an Uchiha, but she never told you much about him for some reason. No one knows that you are an Uchiha but your mother and Jiraiya. You are friend with Kakashi and iruka, and you like to hang out with Naruto. You go by Rei Yuki.

Part 1: stop fantasizing about my mom!  
"i hope mom a bit nicer today." you said, standing front of the hokage door. "And a bit more sober."  
because you knocked on the door you heard you mother yelling.  
"I AM NOT GOING TO BE IN ONE OF YOU PERVERTED BOOKS, JIRAIYA!"  
you opened to door to see your mother pissed off, and Jiraiya standing in front of her.  
"Come on Tsunade. You know you want to." Jiraiya said, elbowing her.  
"Jiraiya." you said sweetly, walking over to him. He looked down at you, and you smiled.  
"STOP FANTASIZING ABOUT MY MOM, YOU PERVY SAGE YOU!" you yelled, at him as his flow across the room.  
He got up and head back over to us.  
"Where did a little girl like you learn to yell like that?"  
"You're forgetting," you pointed to your mother, who looked proud. "I'm Tsunade's kid. Remember?"  
"Oh ya. That explains a lot."  
"Hey, mom. Are here any missions today?"  
"I'm sorry Rei, but no."  
"Oh well. I'm just go hang out with Naruto, the chick magnet."  
"CHICK MAGENET!?" Jiraiya yelled  
"yes, every girl in town just love him."  
"I'm coming to-i mean, i need to protect to hokage's daughter after all."  
"What you say pervy sage."  
you said, walking out the door, and down the hallway. Jiraiya followed, happily.  
at the ramen bar  
"Yo, Naruto?" you yelled, walking in.  
"YOU LIED!" Jiraiya yelled, pointing at Naruto, with all the little girls of Konohamaru's class.  
"What? I said he was getting girls. I just didn't say there age." you said, smirking.  
Jiraiya pouted, and went to find older girls. You laughed, and sat down next to Naruto.  
"What's up kiddo?" you asked, messing up his hair.  
"Eat ramen all day."  
"Sounds fun."  
just as you order ramen, someone walked up behind you. You turned to see kabuto. (As no one knows, he is evil yet)  
"h-hi, Rei." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Hey, kabuto. How are you today?"  
"Great and you?"  
"good." you smiled at him, and your order of ramen come. "RAMEN!!"  
you began to eat your ramen, when kabuto sat next to you.  
"Ummm...i was wondering if you could show me some moves. Because I'm not really good." he said, nervous.  
"Sure Kabuto. Let us get started now.  
"But your ra-"  
"done." you said, showing him the empty bowl in front of you.  
"Let's go." you said, walking out.  
(Btw, you a jonin)  
you were at a training site showing kabuto moves. He matched them perfect, which was weird, cause of what he said. Then out of nowhere, a big snake comes out of the ground.  
"Holy cow!" you said as kabuto grabbed you from behind.  
"Please, come with me nicely and i won't have to hurt you."  
"In your dreams." you kick kabuto in the place where the sun do not shine. You began to run for it. And you were going the snake cut you off and Orochimaru come off the ground.  
"My dear. You have grown."  
"Orochimaru." You said, backing away. "What do you want?"  
"This village. But i cannot have it. So i need you to trade for it. I'm sure lady hokage doesn't what her only daughter killed." he pulled out a knife.  
'damn, i have to use It.' you thought, and closed your eyes. This area came around you and it did not like good.  
"What are you doing, girl?" Orochimaru asked, and you opened your eyes, revealing your red eyes. Sharingan.  
"I'm not good down without a fight." You said, grab a throwing knife.  
"y-you're an Uchiha?" he asked  
"yes. My real name is Rei Uchiha. My father was an Uchiha, so I'm only half, but i still have sharingan." you ran at him, but before you could move, kabuto glowing blue hands grabbed your shoulders, knocking you out.  
Orochimaru walked over as kabuto picked you up bridal style. Orochimaru caressed your cheek, gently rubbing it.  
"Now i have a big plan for you my dear." and with that, they ran off with you.

Part 2:  
You wok up not knowing what time it was. All you saw was that you were in a big bed, with comfy blankets and pillows. The room was a deep blue color, with lots of books.  
You sat up in the bed to see someone just come into the room.  
"You're up, Rei. How do you feel?"  
"I feel fine. Where am i and how I am here?" you asked, angry.  
"You are at Orochimaru's hide out and i think i think Orochimaru explained it to you before, but we have bigger plans now, miss Uchiha." kabuto said, walking closer to you. As kabuto come to the left side of the bed, and got off the right side.  
"Please. Do not think about running away." he pushed up his glasses, and he face almost like bloodthirsty. "Because you can't."  
"I can and will." you made a broke for the door, but as soon as you got to it, it flow open.  
There stood Orochimaru looking down at you.  
"Now my dear. You weren't thinking of run away, were you?" he said, walking closer to you. You back up til you were against kabuto. He wrapped his arms around you providing you from escaping.  
Orochimaru stood right in front of you, and caressed your cheek. You looked up at him, softly crying.  
"Are you scared? Afraid of what we might do to you?" Orochimaru whispered into your ear, and then licked your earlobe.  
"y-yes." you said closing your eyes, waiting for some kind of pain to come.  
Orochimaru laughed a little and pushed back meeting you face to face.  
"I want you to be a spy for Me."  
you opened one of your eyes, and looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"You and kabuto could get me a lot of information on anything i want. Cause kabuto is the step-son of a med. man, but you," he said, grabbing you chin making you look into his eyes. "You are the hokage's daughter."  
"I won't do it.," you said, spitting in his face.  
He wrapped it off and laughed, "I will see about that, one little one."  
his face when do to your neck, licking a spot. He was about to bite down, but looked up at kabuto.  
"You know what kabuto." Orochimaru said, stand back up straight. "You can handle this little one."  
and with that Orochimaru left the room.  
"Let go of Me." you shouted trying to get out of his arms.  
"Calm down first."  
"No. just let go." you tried kicking him where the sun does not shine, but it did not work. He dragged you over to his nightstand and pulled out a needle with green stuff in it. He stuck it in you arm, and you stopped struggling slowly.  
"there we go." he said, emptying the last of it into you.  
"Then now. Feel better?" he asked with a cheesy smile on his face. You nodded slowly as kabuto picked you up, placing you on the bed. He lay down next to you, brushing your hair with his fingers.  
"I love you Rei-sensei." he said, before you fell asleep.  
You wok up to see your ceiling. You looked around to see at you are in your apartment.  
"Yes. It was a dream." you said, getting out of bed. You walked out of you bedroom to see kabuto cooking food, on the stove.  
"Morning Rei-sensei. Have a good sleep?" kabuto said, smiling.  
You jaw dropped looking at him.  
'No. It was dream.'  
"How did you get in here?" you asked  
"the window. After we left Orochimaru's hideout, we were locked out. Back to my question. Did you sleep well?"  
"I slept fine." you walked over and sat down at the table. Kabuto finished and placed a plate in front of you.  
"Eat up. Growing girls need there straight." kabuto said, smiling. You looked at it.  
"How do i know it's not poisoned or something?"  
"here." he picked up your fork, and eats some of it. "No poison. eat."  
he put the fork in you hand and moment you to eat. You eat. There were eggs, pancakes, and baron.  
When you finish, you placed the plate in the sink, and got ready for work.  
"What are you doing?" kabuto asked, following you into your room.  
"I'm change." you said, pushing him out. "Out!"  
you walked out to see kabuto waiting at the door.  
"What?"  
"I'm coming with you."  
"God, do you have to follow me everywhere?"  
"I have to keep an eye on you."  
"Whatever, coming or not?" you grabbed you pack back.  
-that the hokage's office-  
"GET OUT OF HERE JIRAIYA!!" your mother yelled and you two heard it from outside her door.  
"oh god mom." you said, and opened the door to see Tsunade choking Jiraiya.  
"MOM?!" You yelled, and tried to get her off him. Kabuto stood there watching the whole thing.  
You finally pulled her off him, before he would suffocate.  
"What happened mom?"  
"He wants you to star in the next make-out movie." she said  
"oh." you said, looking at Jiraiya and smiled.  
"I'LL KILL YOU JIRAIYA!" you yelled, trying the attack him, but kabuto and Tsunade were holding you back.  
"COME ON. MOM WAS ABOUT THE KILL HIM A MOMENT AGO. WHY CAN'T I?"  
"Because i said so." your mom yelled. "Hey kid gets her out of here."  
"Yes ma'am." kabuto said, pulling you out of the room.  
"LET GO KABUTO!"  
"Calm down, Rei. Please calm down."  
you felt something go into you arm, and you became weak.  
"I'm sorry, Rei. But i had no chose." he said, and you fell asleep in his arms

Part 3:  
you wake up some time later, to see that you are in your bed again.  
'how do i keep ending you here' you thought, sitting up from your table. you get up, out of bed and went to the door.  
just as you open the door, someone opens it on the other side. you look up to be face to face with kabuto. he grins.  
"hey Rei." he said, walking into the room with a needle in his hand. you backed away from him.  
"What is that?" you asked, backing up into the bed.  
"It just a needle Rei. what? scared?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Good." he grinned and made some green stuff come out of it. "This is you punishment if you fail this next mission."

later that night  
"I can't believe that I'm doing this." you were wearing all black ninja suit that was tight around your body. you had to get a scroll out of the hall no one, not even you, was allowed in.  
just as you got to the door, and a guard spotted you.  
"Hey, who are you?"  
"Shit!" you said, running the them other way, away from the person.  
"Hey, get back here." he yelled, and you ran throw the city. you ran to your house, slipping off you mask, getting into a robe.  
then was a knock at you door. you went to the door.  
"What do you want?" you yelled answering it. the person was shaking from fear of you.  
"T-there was a th-theif in the area. have you s-seen anything?"  
"No, not really. I'll let someone know if i do. now, LEFT!" you shut the door, and walked into your room. you took off the robe and you clothes, as you were looking throw you dresser, someone grabbed you from behind, pushing a needle into your upper arm.  
"I told you if you fail, this would be your punishment. this stuff makes your body go limp for an hour of two. it just enough time for the real punishment."  
you body fell, to the ground as you looked to see kabuto.  
'Help me.' you thought, as you saw kabuto take for his outfit.

Part 4:  
you wok up the next morning, remembering what happened last night. kabuto took off his clothes and...and...and he slept in the same bed with you. he did nothing of what you thought he would do, seeing that...  
A) you were naked  
B) you COULDN"T move  
C) he was in his boxer  
what really pissed you off was that he didn't raped you. it was like an insist. were you not hot even too raped or something. you were alone, but there was a note on the nightstand next to you.  
'Dear Rei,  
it was nice to have you in my arms, we must do that more often, but with you able to move.  
-kabuto oxox  
you got up and looked around. you cleaned yourself up and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and rushed to your mom's office.  
you opened the door, and thank god, no Jiraiya was there.  
"morning mom, any new mission for me?"  
"you, actually, there is. you are going to be a teacher." she said smiling at you.  
"WHAT!"  
"if you became one, you won't be up my a all day asking for a mission!"  
you huffed, and sat down in front of her.  
"fine. who are they?"  
"Lee Chen, Lin Chen and Kabuto Yakasha."  
"What?"You yelled looking at the files. Kabuto was now one of your students!  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, mom. I had better go see my students now. Bye!" you said as you ran out of the building.  
'Why is kabuto a student now?' you thought as you ran to the training grounds.


End file.
